


Question Left Unanswered

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Around Christmas/ Kaneki's birthday, Drabble, Multi, One-Shot, a little bit angst i guess, im suck anyway, just read this damn fanfic, you know what - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does giving the book to the amnesiac man is a good decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Left Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> Reading TG:RE CH 31.5 spoilers made me wanted to scream. I really not ready to see Hide but I also wanted that book was given to Hide. And then I remembered Amon in the last chapter. And thus, this crappy fanfic was born. I made this at midnight (because homework damn it!) and I got stressed so this fanfic was made out of stress. Forgive me for any mistakes.

Amon was about to go out when he saw Hide’s door was left ajar. Curiosity started to hit him as he went there. Hide never left the door unclosed before. Privacy was important to him, Amon remembered that. There were a lot of things Hide refused to share with Amon especially when it comes to privacy and personal business. Amon wondered what was Hide doing in there now.

The bright-haired man was sitting on the windowsill, eyes focused to the snowflakes as they fell down to the ground. He was holding a book titled ‘The Hanged Man of McGuffin’ to his chest. His expression was solemn and cold, but Amon could sensed some despair came from him. _What was in his mind right now?_ Amon thought.

Hide was deep in his thought at that time. Yet, he returned to the reality when he heard Amon’s footsteps coming toward him. He turned his head toward his companion and smiled a little for him. Even so, that smiled still could not hide the fact he was not happy right now.

”Something on your mind?” Amon asked as he got closer.

”Yeah...” Hide sighed deeply.

”Care to share?” the half-ghoul inquired. Even if it was not much, he wanted to help him. Amon knew that Hide was carrying a heavy burden right now.

Hide was hesitated, but he replied “Remember the Auction Raid? What happen to the others?”

Amon nodded. Of course he remembered. They involved unofficially with that raid. In a way, they ‘helped’ the CCG sending the quinques steel by defeating the ghouls from Aogiri.

But that was just the start. There still more to comes.

”I saw him during the raid,” Hide paused for a while “Sasaki... he... started to get curious about Kaneki. I could sense that he didn’t ‘fight’ him this time. It might be just my instinct, but I’m thinking that he needed to know too,”.

It had been few years for Hide to cut off any ties that connected him to Sasaki/Kaneki. A few years for Hide to be presumed missing while Amon was assumed dead. Hide was having no problem to leave his old friend behind this time. Sacrifices need to be done in order to achieve some goals.

At first, Hide was having a trouble to accept the fact that he ‘killed’ Kaneki in a sense. As times goes by, the young man realized that there was no need for him to stick with the past. He finally moved on and concentrated with his ‘task’ now. Unlike before, he had Amon to work together with.

Everything went smoothly, until he saw Sasaki started to get ‘sympathize’ with Kaneki. From that, Hide knew he was starting to remember. Especially when he stopped Arima from killing Hinami, the young girl who often called him ‘Big Brother’ previously.

It might sounded awful, but Hide did not want Sasaki to remember his previous life. Remembering will make his life more horrible than now. That guy was born with tragedy, so it was better for him to forget about it. Hide rather let his old friend live in a beautiful lie than in an ugly truth.

The, why was his instinct keep telling him to send the book in his hand to Sasaki? Why?

”Do you think I should give this book to him for the start, Amon?” Hide questioned for Amon’s opinion. He even gave the book to Amon just for a closer look. Amon flipped the cover and saw Takatsuki Sen’s signature with Kaneki’s name beneath it on the first page. The writing was a little bit blurred, but still can be read.

After skimming the book, Amon closed it and voiced out his opinion “If your instinct said to give to him, do it”

”I don’t know about that...” Hide was torn with his decision “I feel like I should do this, but what if it will be a mistake?”

”You never know until you do it. Plus, you have a very good instinct most of the time” Amon got up from his position and handed back the book. With a pat on his shoulder, he encouraged him “I believe you,”

Hide stared to the book in his hand. Before, he wanted to give this book to Kaneki as a gift in case he comes back to him. Now, the book was no more than a decoration in his room. The book was still in good condition despite the facts that it had been ignored for the past few years. Sure, it was dusty but that was not a big issue.

After a moment of silence, Hide nodded his head and walked out from his room. Amon just watched him left and held his cross tightly, praying that nothing bad would happen on them again. They had enough of tragedies right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want Hide and Amon bonding as bro, ok?


End file.
